


Succubus Mine

by XenaHime53



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Awesome Rebekah Mikaelson, Blood and Gore, Bonnie Bennett Bashing, Character Death, Damon Salvatore Bashing, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Katherine Pierce Bashing, Multi, Romance, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soul Bond, Stefan Salvatore Bashing, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaHime53/pseuds/XenaHime53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris Bennett was different from any other witch that walked the earth. The power of a succubus flowed through her veins along with her dark magic, things were sure to get interesting within Mystic Falls. Labelled as a 'demon' by her own grandmother, Iris is determined to discover exactly what she is.. while trying to comprehend why she is drawn to a certain pair of wolves. SMUT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A beautiful girl with a rich chocolate skin tone began directing her black and red converse to the "Stoner Pit." Her deep aquamarine eyes narrowed at a young boy who was fifteen, pale, and lanky with dark brown hair. _How did I ever get wrapped up in this?_ She wondered as she made her way over to him, her boyfriend's school football jersey flowing back and forth in the September breeze with skin tight leather pants and her untameable curly long hair was in a ponytail.

"I know why your here, Iris." The said cheerleader rolled her eyes at his tone. Really she understood that he lost his parents but enough with the pity party. She herself had a dad who would much rather be half a crossed the globe than be near her or her sister, She had a mother who skipped off when they both were only children, a buzz kill of a little sister, and Grams who keeps talking about her being the walking, talking figure of doom. If that was family, she didn't want any part of that. It all depended on your reactions and how mature you are. Death was apart of life. We are born, we live, we die.

"Then why are you still here?" She gave him a look, making him gulp. Damn Elena and Bonnie to hell. "You know Jeremy, I could tell you to take you and your ... friends." She tried to find the right word for the losers around her, "away from here."

Jeremy couldn't believe his ears, "Are you saying ... to ditch?"

"I am not saying anything like that!" She looked mock frustration at him, "I am only saying to get high somewhere else, before your sister finds out." Jeremy looked amused, taking her hint. "But I am sorry that I can't. You should have said no to drugs, killing your brain cells and all that grown up stuff I should tell you."

 _What?_ Unlike Elena, She didn't see any problem with having a little fun. Even though she took Caroline's position as head cheerleader, something that the green eyed blondie didn't like at all, she was still partying. She was the fun, sarcastic, feisty, stubborn, artistic Bennett - everyone knew it.

Jeremy smiled at her and was about to reply when he was cut off, "Iris! Gilbert!"

She smiled as she saw her boyfriend walking toward her. He had on a leather jacket, white t - shirt, dark blue pants and black shoes. She felt a pull to him, and knew for a while now she was different but why did it feel like she was only half complete when around Tyler? What was she missing?

"Stay away from my girl, Gilbert." His husky voice was full with a threat, making her turn to mush and cream her thong and making it go down her legs. She shook her head, confused, why did she turn into a bitch in heat around Tyler. He hasn't even touched her yet.

"Relax Ty." She looked at him like, 'Really, did you just pair me up with him?' Making him smile lightly at her. She mocked glared at him, "He is Elena's little brother.." _As if that made a difference to either of them._ "I was just doing a favor for Bonnie and Elena." _As if that mattered in the end anyway._

He gave her a look, making her think he was thinking along the same lines, "So?" He said playfully at her, "I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass."

She giggled at him as he kissed her, before slipping his tongue in her mouth with both of his hands on her ass, her D covered breasts were forced against his muscular chest. Tyler gave a sly, triumphant look at Jeremy who looked at of place when Iris moaned.

 _Gilbert, I hoped you enjoyed that little show, because that's all you'll be seeing._ Tyler thought possessively.

"I can smell you." He whispered in her ear when Jeremy left, smirking when she moaned at him and started to grind her front with his, "You want that?"

He never knew Iris could be such a sex hell cat, their first time was when he popped her cherry, and she wore him out all the times after that. He kissed her three times, savouring her vanilla favor that was in her mouth, before leaving her with a mock salute.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, and the primal twang in her voice made his cock stir.

"I believe that I'm going to class." Tyler had lust in his twinkling dark eyes as he winked at her, "Catch ya later."

She smirked at his back as he walked away, his black spiky hair tossed in the breeze, his dark olive skintone shimmer slightly in the non existant sun breaking through the blouds. Two could play that game.

Tyler smirked as he felt her eyes scanning every detail on him back. Sex with Iris may be hot, but angry sex was even better. Besides Iris didn't do quickies - she always wanted more of his cock - more of him. Surprisingly, no matter how hard he gave it to her she always wanted more. He always felt as pull to her, he just couldn't explain it.

_"My grams says I'm a walking, talking figure of doom ... You wouldn't leave me if I just happened to be a little different ... would you?"_

_"Of course not." He held her, silently running his fingers through her hair, knowing it would calm her down._

He shook his head and rubbed his chest while talking with Matt.. it hurt for some odd reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Deep aquamarine orbs narrowed ever so slightly from Iris's place in front of her locker, which she slammed shut with more force than what most people would deem necessary after she grabbed what books she knew she would require for her first and second period classes. There was something about the new kid that seemed completely off to her, though she couldn't seem to identify exactly what it was about him that made something within her stand up on edge. Unlike every single teenaged girl within radius of them, she did not fall victim to his mere presence. One she was very faithful to her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood, and two - even if she didn't have a boyfriend - she would hardly be like these desperate bitches around her that swooned over a complete and utter stranger.

There was something about him that assaulted her sense the wrong way just by the one glance that she had offered his form as he swaggered past them with a permanent air of self entitlement. It was in the way he flitted his forest green orbs over them all as if he were above them, a higher being on the food chain. His muscles were clenched as if he were restraining untold power underneath his skin that anyone beside herself would turn a blind eye to. It was in every single movement that he made towards the main office, absent was the first day nerves that anyone else would have if they themselves were in his place. There was no 'New town, new school, new chances' type of vibe that rolled off of his indifferent form, as if he had moved a few too many times to even pretend to get excited about the prospect of it.

Something within her that laid in slumber had awoken abruptly by his presence as he walked past them, as if a pair of predatory eyes snapped open and regarded the new kid with wariness. Iris couldn't help but ponder if it was the magic she had come to realize when she was younger, pulsing through her veins and offering comfort from the inside out, was the cause of such abrupt feelings. If it was, however, than yet another question came spiralling towards the forefront of her mind.. What was the matter with the new kid that made such a feeling engulf her emotions? What was it about him that made the sudden adrenaline pulse angrily within her veins?

She knew she couldn't really judge him, no matter what the wayward feelings his presence gave her, because she didn't know of him. Everything about him was a mystery to her and everyone else that resided within this backwater town, but it still didn't cast away the emotions that plagued her when she looked at him. Iris decided to remain silently offensive/defensive toward him, like she always did when she analysed a possible threat, able to switch from one phase to the other in less than a half a second. Maybe in the midst of it would be able to answer some of the questions about him, not going so far as to ask them herself since the mystery around him sure as hell didn't engulf everything within her life.. but Iris made a mental note to ask Ty to be careful around him. That something just didn't sit right with her about whatever-the-hell-his-name-was.

She started to walk down the noisy hallway of her fellow peers catching up, discussing their summer with smiles curving their lips and a distantly fond look entering their eyes - before she purposely slowed to a stop in front of one of her friends. His bright blue orbs expressively holding a weird mixture of dejection and longing as he stared distantly a crossed the hall, as if he were trapped within his mind and in a memory that tortured him now to think about. It was something that she easily identified yet twisted something within her heart - painfully.

His name was Matt Donovan, quarterback of the football team and one of the very few people that were still her friend despite the fact that others had a much different opinion of her. He was a friend that turned out to be family, always looked out for her even when her own blood turned their backs on her for no apparent reason. He loved with his whole heart and it may very well be the only flaw that she knew him to have, however it was his ex girlfriend that ripped his heart out of his chest, shattered it into a million pieces and stomped on it with the sole of her white tennis shoe that she was required to wear for cheer leading - that pissed Iris off beyond words.

Mainly because not only was said ex girlfriend Elena fucking Gilbert, the she-bitched beauty queen that suckered mostly everyone in with her big doe 'I could do no wrong' eyes one minute and tortured Iris since the very first day of the first grade because Iris didn't treat Elena like royalty, but also Iris was pissed because Matt was actually a really good guy. Working more often than not at The Grill, literally the only restaurant/bar in town, to pay for the bill and take care of his druggy little sister that was just as flighty as Iris remembered their mother to be. It was such a heartbreaking shame to witness the train wreck that Matt went through while having Elena Gilbert as his girlfriend, the manipulative bitch playing with him and pretending to like him when Iris truthfully thought that Elena never really did like Matt other than being his friend. ...Bitch.

Yet, despite the torment that Iris went through because of Elena over the years, she kept her opinions to herself and didn't voice them to anyone else besides Tyler.. mainly because she knew he would be the only one that actually listened to her rant about how she had no doubt that Matt could do _soo_ much better than the likes of Elena. She also didn't want to chance driving Matt away because she didn't like his girlfriend… even if the both of them knew where she stood on anything that revolved around the olive skinned brat. Iris remembered a time when she at least tried to pretend to like Elena for Matt's sake, only to be bullied yet again.. and when she finally had enough, when she responded back?

It was then that Elena magically produced crocodile tears and pointed the finger towards Iris, claiming that Elena was the victim all along and that it was Iris that was bullying her when all Elena wanted to do was 'try to get along with her'.

 _Manipulative_.. _Fucking_.. _Cow_.

Iris didn't care any more to play nice with anyone, refused to conform to anyone else's will but her own. Iris behaved towards others .. just didn't give a rat's ass if she behaved in a way that others may have considered 'well'..

A playful smirk curved on her lips as she looked up at his frame with a raised eyebrow, stopping in front of him and waited for him to notice her. It didn't take long for him to snap out of his daydream turned nightmare of his time with Elena Gilbert, and copied her expression while completely missing Elena's half hearted wave in his direction. "Hey Mattie.." A glint of mischief entered her orbs when she saw him roll in own in mock exasperation. Emphasis on the word mock because she had no doubt that deep down he loved the added I and E that she took upon herself to attach to his already shortened version of 'Matthew', she was sure of it even if he didn't open his mouth to confirm or deny such a thing.

Her previous pity that she felt for him was cast away by triumph as the sadness within his orbs dimmed a little and amusement slowly replaced it. She was damn sure going to help Matt, little by little, get over the likes of Gilbert.. because as she said multiple times before, Matt deserved so much more. She shook her head a little bit to cast away the thoughts that lingered within her mind, before hugging him gently and telling him that she would see him later. With that, Iris turned to walk down the hall, the gentle squeak with each step of her converse echoing within her sensitive ears as she felt the two all too familiar death glares of her slightly younger sister and Elena. The familiar feeling of her hair standing up on end when she was on the receiving end of one of them, confirming it more than the need to see for herself.

A taunting smirk curved upon Iris's lips as she mused on just how petty they were, just how easily they allowed her to get under their skin even if she didn't speak a single word to either of them. She had no doubt plaguing within her mind that both Bonnie and Elena were gossiping about her right this second and Iris was actually amused with just how much her silence as well as her unbreakable friendship with Matt that bordered on a sibling bond - actually infuriated the two of them to no end.

It was only the first day of school and like Iris had dry predicted - there was already drama lingering within the air.. and it wasn't even eight o'clock in the morning yet. Fan-fucking-tastic..

Others who walked the halls may be feeling despair on Elena's behalf, due to the good lord from above taking her parents over the summer after they drove to pick her up from one of the parties that they held, yet Iris still hated Elena's guts. She wasn't going to plaster a fake smile like anyone else and pretend to have pity for the girl. Life happens, people. The only definite thing is that we are born and we die, what we do within that time span in entirely our own decision. Iris was only sympathetic and loyal to those she let into her heart, a short list that Elena had never been apart of. The world goes on and her life didn't revolve around Elena Gilbert, it never had.. so why, pray tell, would she adjust herself or her attitude to _benefit_ Elena Gilbert? Iris was positive that she would rather choke on nails.. or better yet Tyler's dick, pleasurably torment him for leaving her turned on this morning...

Maybe later sometime this evening, Iris could convince Tyler to raise a shot of Bourbon with her in celebration to yet another year of keeping their sanity despite what life may throw at them, of being the only real people that they knew that didn't hide behind carefully constructed masks.. She was sure that he wouldn't need much convincing.

_It was looking up to be an interesting year already…_

 


End file.
